Hydraulic track adjusters used on crawler tractors between the recoil spring and the idler commonly have a variable volume fluid chamber into which grease or oil is added to extend a rod or piston for tightening the track chain to compensate for wear to the track components. Many such track adjusters include a fill valve for adding pressurized fluid to the chamber and a separate relief valve for venting the chamber in preparation for disassembling the track chain. Occasionally, mud or dirt will become packed between the track and idler and/or sprocket compressing the recoil spring and generating tremendous pressure in the fluid in the chamber. To prevent the fill valve from being expelled by the pressurized fluid should it be removed without venting the pressure, various devices have since been employed to insure that the fluid pressure in the chamber is relieved prior to disassembling the track adjuster or the complete removal of either the fill or relief valves. Such devices include the addition of retainer shields to prevent the complete removal of the fill valve or relief valve until the pressure is relieved, or the addition of bleed holes to vent the chamber to the atmosphere before either the fill valve or relief valve is removed, or a combination of both devices. Although such devices have been highly successful in alleviating the above problems, they are not readily adaptable to some types of hydraulic track adjusters.